Le Bonheur est à l'Autre bout du Téléphone
by Charlymarmotte
Summary: Quand un Drago est en proie à un terrible dilemme... L'appeler ? Ou ne pas l'appeler ? Telle est la question...


Le bonheur est à l'autre bout du téléphone

Drago tapota les touches de son téléphone portable. Allait-il le faire ? Le blond était face à un terrible dilemme qu'il n'arrivait pas à résoudre. D'une part, son ennemi de toujours lui manquait étrangement et une moitié de sa conscience lui soufflait de composer le numéro de sa Némésis. Mais d'un autre côté... C'était son ennemi juré ! Le Balafré ! Le binoclard débile ! Celui qui, par son existence même, lui pourrissait la vie ! Alors non. Il ne_ pouvait pas_ le faire. Et puis, sa fierté de Malfoy le lui interdisait. Et puis quoi ?! Même si, dans un accès de folie pure, il tapait le numéro qu'il avait discrètement cherché pendant si longtemps (c'est qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le trouve son numéro ce survivant crétin ! Il avait peur de quoi ? Des messages d'amour de groupies dégénérées ? Avec lui aucune chance...) que pourrait-il bien lui dire ? « Salut Potter ! C'est Malfoy ! Je t'appelle pour te dire que je te méprise, je te hais, je t'exècre, je t'abhorre, mais étrangement j'avais nvie d'entendre ta voix nasillarde... » Non, c'était ridicule. Il lui raccrocherait au nez au bout d'une demi seconde. Il fallait quelque chose de plus... De plus... Mais zut ! Par Merlin, lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il voulait écouter la voix tant détestée de cet être stupide ! Alors comment Potter pourrait-il seulement comprendre ? Hum... Il devait se pencher davantage sur la question. Pourquoi vouloir parler à « l'Elu » ? Parce qu'il s'ennuyait et qu'il désirait passer le temps en l'insultant ? Hum... Peut-être, mais ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il y avait autre chose. Mais il ne voyait vraiment pas quoi. Et puis flûte ! Il avait envie de l'appeler, il l'appellerait. Ce n'était pas un téléphone qui lui dicterait sa loi ! Il allait l'appeler et lui dire...Euh... Lui dire... « Hey Potty ! Ben j'ai eu une soudaine envie de t'appeler, et comme j'avais, par le plus grand des hasards, ton numéro, je me suis dis que... Ben voilà quoi... » Non. Horrible. Potter lui demanderait forcément comment il s'était procuré le numéro tant convoité par la plupart des filles (mais que lui trouvaient-elles bon sang ?! Il n'avait vraiment rien pour lui cet imbécile !). Le jeune héritier sourit. Hé hé hé... L'avantage d'être un Malfoy c'était d'être privilégié... Quoique, cette fois-ci, ses privilèges ne lui avaient pas servi à grand chose. Il avait fallu qu'il menace quelques uns des suppôts du brun pour le dénicher. Finalement c'était Chang qui avait craqué la première. Ça lui avait pris du temps de lui faire cracher le morceau... Si le Binoclard apprenait qu'il avait menacé son ex petite-amie, il ne serait pas tr'ès content...

Et s'il l'appelait en numéro masqué ? Il n'avait qu'à inventer une pub sur une entreprise quelconque ! D'entretien de balais par exemple... Pfff ! Ridicule ! Comment pouvait-s'abaisser à ça ?! ...Pourtant... Ce n'était pas si mal comme idée... Allez il se lançait !

Biiiiip ! Biiiiiiiiip ! Biiiiiiiip !

Merde ! Pourquoi fallait-il que son coeur batte si fort ?! Potter allait l'entendre à coup sûr !

Biiiiiiiip ! Biiiiiip !

Mais c'était qu'il ne décrochait pas cet abruti ! Et s'il avait deviné que c'était lui ?

Biiiiiiip ! Biiiiiip ! Bii...

-Allô ?

Argh ! Il avait répondu ! Il l'avait fait ! Mais pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ?!

-Euh... Oui euh... Ici la compagnie euh... Balais... Balais en folie ! Je...

-Non mais c'est bon je t'ai reconnu, pas la peine de faire semblant !

Quoi ?! Il l'avait... Reconnu ? Impossible ! Il avait pourtant pris soin de changer sa voix ! Quelle honte... Potter l'avais surpris en train de faire une farce idiote juste pour entendre une simple voix ! Et pas n'importe laquelle ! La plus maudite entre les maudites !

-Je te dis que je t'ai démasqué Seamus ! Pas la peine de faire le coup du long silence ! Y'en a marre de tes blagues débiles !

Clic ! Tuuuuut... Tuuuuut...

Seamus... Ce...Cet... Ce sale balafré l'avait confondu avec cette chose ?! Ce Gryffondor ?! Non ais ça n'allait pas du tout ! Il allait voir ce crétin !

Biiip ! Biiip ! Biiip !

-Non mais t'en as pas marre de me harceler Seamus ?! Une fois ça va mais là t'es lourd !

-Parce que selon toi j'ai une cervelle de veracrasse et une tête de Scrout à pétard sorti du lit ? Merci Potter, ça fait plaisir !

-...Malfoy ?!

-Naaan ! Sans blagues ! Tu me reconnais maintenant ?

-Mais comment tu as eu mon numéro ?

...Et zut...

-...Je suis tombé dessus par hasard...

-Par hasard ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Mon numéro est protégé et gardé secret depuis que des fans en folie ont trouvés le précédent ! Je ne pouvais même pas prendre une bouffée d'oxygène sans que mon portable sonne ! Alors ne me fait pas avaler cette absurdité ! Qui as-tu menacé pour l'avoir ?

-...Je n'ai pas menacé... Enfin... Pas vraiment... J'ai juste... Euh... Poliment demandé,

-C'est ça, et moi je suis le fils de Merlin. Alors ? Qui ?

-...

-Malfoy ! Qui ?!

-Euh... Chang.

-Tu as menacé Cho pour pouvoir me menacer allègrement au téléphone ? Mais j'y crois pas ! T'es vraiment un connard !

-Hé ! Soigne ton langage devant l'héritier Malfoy veux-tu ?! Et puis c'était pas pour t'insulter, crétin !

-Ah ouais ? C'est marrant parce que pour l'instant j'ai pas entendu de déclaration d'amour...

-Quoi ? Mais... Mais... J'ai jamais eu l'intention de me déclarer !

-Relax ! C'était juste pour dire que tu m'avais pas encore parlé super poliment non plus ! Pas la peine que tu te mettes dans ces états ! A croire que tu es amoureux de moi...

-Mais tu es tombé sur la tête ma parole ! Moi, amoureux de toi ? Ha ha ! Comme si ça pouvait...

Drago s'arrêta. Amoureux...Non non non. Si son ceur battait si fort c'était par joie d'insulter Harr... Potter ! Ce n'était certainement pas parce-qu'il était amoureux, ça non ! C'était hors de question !

-...Malfoy ? ...Ohé Malfoy ? Serais-tu mort ? Pitié dis-moi que oui !

-Désolé de te décevoir mais non, même si ta blague idiote a failli m'achever !

-Tu me détestes vraiment tant que ça ?

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Non mais il croyait quoi lui ? Fallait pas pousser non plus ! Il allait pas lui dire que si ! C'était son ennemi après tout ! Et c'était _LUI_ qui avait rejeté sa main lors de leur première année !

-Ah...

« Ah ? » Mais c'était quoi cette réponse pourrie ? Il lui disait qu'il le détestait et même pas une insulte ? Peut-être n'avait-il pas été assez clair ? Ou alors le cerveau du petit Potter était rouillé ? Mais étrangement, Drago se sentit heureux. Ce qu'il refusa d'admettre bien sûr. Non, les insultes ne lui manquaient pas !

-Tu es bizarre, tu le sais ça ? Où est passée ta légendaire répartie ? Ça fait 10 minutes que tu me parles presque normalement ! Tu es malade ? Quelqu'un a créé un clone de toi ?

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Saint Potty ! Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde pour une fois !

-C'est qu'il y a vraiment quelque chose alors ? Malfoy, tout va bien au moins ?

Clac ! Biiip biiip biiip...

Le visage du jeune héritier était d'un beau rouge tomate. Oui, il venait de raccrocher au nez de l'Elu. Et alors ? Potter... Non impossible. Potter avait semblé_ inquiet_ pour lui ?Mais que s'imaginait-il ? Et pourquoi est-ce que ça le réjouissait ? Et pourquoi sa voix lui manquait déjà ? Et pourquoi avait-il envie de le rappeler ? ...Ah ça non ! Il avait trop de fierté pour quémander deux minutes de conversation à son pire ennemi ! ...Ennemi qui lui faisait battre le coeur à une vitesse folle soi-dit en passant. Mais bon sang ! Depuis quand avait-il une voix si sexy ? Bon. D'accord. Il avait une belle voix. Mais ça s'arrêtait là ! Il n'avait _PAS_ de magnifiques yeux verts et des fesses div... Non il préférait s'arrêter là. Des fesses divines. Argh ! Il l'avait pensé ! Non, il ne l'avait pas pensé. Jamais. Impossible.

Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Quoi ? Qui ? Qui osait interrompre le fils de sa pensée ? Quel impudent ?! … Ah. Potter. Bon. Il pouvait lui pardonner, après tout, c'était Potter. Potter quoi !

-Ouais ? On peut savoir ce que tu veux ?

Bien bien bien. Avec ce ton là, revêche, désagréable et méchant, il ne pourrait jamais deviner qu'il le perturbait. Il devait faire comme si sa voix n'avait aucun effet sur lui. Comme si de rien n'était. Parce que c'était le cas tout de même !

-Ça peut paraître étrange à un sans-cœur comme toi mais je m'inquiète ! Pourquoi tu m'as raccroché au nez quand je t'ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas ?

Sans cœur ? S'il pouvait l'entendre battre à tout rompre en ce moment, il ne dirait pas ça... D'ailleurs ça le vexait. Sans cœur ? Même pas vrai. Lui aussi il pouvait tomber amoureux ! La preuve... Quoi ?! Non ! Il n'avait pas voulu dire qu'il... Oh mon dieu ! Il aimait Potter !

-Argh !

-Malfoy ! Malfoy tout va bien ?

-...

-Mais répond moi bon sang !

Oups... Avait-il laissé un bruit indigne de son rang ? Mais bon, il y avait de quoi aussi ! Il aimait Potter ! Quelle horrible découverte ! Quoique... Il était plutôt mignon...

-MALFOY ! Si tu ne me répond pas dans les dix prochaines secondes, je viens te chercher pour voir moi-même ce qui ne va pas !

-Pff ! Tu ne sais même pas où j'habite !

-Et alors ? Suffit que je me renseigne !

-On te laissera pas entrer comme ça, tu pourrais salir nos parquets !

- Finalement je vois que tu n'as pas changé... Je suis stupide de m'être inquiété !

-Non, j'ai vraiment un problème.

-Ha ! Je le savais !

-Mais je te le dirais pas !

Fallait pas rêver non plus ! Pas question qu'il se transforme en version dégoulinante de personnages à l'eau de rose !

-Tu ne veux pas en parler au téléphone ?

-Euh... C'est surtout que j veux pas t'en parler tout court...

-Pourquoi ?

-Euh... Laisse moi réfléchir... Parce que t'es mon pire ennemi peut être ?

Ce n'était plus tout à fait vrai, mais il n'avait pas envie d'avouer son amour pour se prendre un râteau. Il avait passé ses six dernières années à l'insulter, alors il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'attendre à ce qu'il se jette à son cou...

-Ok... Si tu le prends comme ça, rendez-vous demain à 15h devant le Chaudron Baveur ! Et viens seul !

-...Je dois m'attendre à duel à mort ?

-Non, je veux juste qu'on règle cette histoire « d'ennemi »

-Et tu ne peux pas le faire au téléphone bien sûr ?

-Non.

-Ben tiens, je m'en serais douté...

-Tu viendras ?

-Non.

-Je t'attendrai quand même.

-Pff ! C'est ridicule ! Tu as bu quelle potion pour dire des trucs aussi lamentable ?

-Ferme-la Malfoy.

-Ah, _là_ je te reconnais mieux ! Mais je n'irais pas, c'est pas la peine que tu te déplaces !

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de faire le trajet, aussi court soit-il grâce au transplanage, pour entendre un discours d'abruti prononcé par un abruti. Même si cet abruti en question avait de beaux yeux. Et puis... Ca pouvait être un piège.

-Si, tu viendras.

Non mais, pour qui il se prenait celui-là ? Pour un voyant ? Un mage ? Un devin ?

-Ah ouais ? Et qu'est-ce qui te permet de dire ça Potty ? D'après ce que j'ai entendu, t'es pas vraiment le roi de la divination...

-Pas besoin de mettre le nez dans des feuilles de thé pour savoir que ta curiosité l'emportera...

-Ma curiosité ?

-Oui, ta curiosité. Tu ne vas pas résister. Tu voudras trop savoir ce que j'ai à te dire.

-Oh vraiment ? Et pourquoi j'aurais envie d'écouter tes inepties ?

-Parce que c'est important.

-Mais bien sûr !

-Je t'attendrai. Et tu viendras.

-Ça, tu peux toujours rêver !

Et il raccrocha. Il détestait qu'on lui dicte sa conduite. Il avait dit qu'il n'irait pas, il n'irait pas. Point. D'abord il s'en fichait de ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Il n'avait pas envie de le voir. Il n'était pas amoureux de lui. Ou alors juste un peu. Mais rien qu'un peu alors...

Drago pestait. Il pestait contre le temps (mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il pleuve ?!) contre ses chaussures qui prenaient l'eau (ses chaussettes étaient trempées, il allait attraper la mort ! Pourtant au prix où il les avait payées...) et contre Potter. Surtout contre Potter. Finalement il avait cédé. Mais aussi, quelle idée de titiller sa curiosité comme ça ?! Ridicule ! Et puis... C'était une occasion de voir son am...Son ennemi ! Après tout, son père lui avait toujours dit de connaître son ennemi avant d'attaquer. Enfin bref. Il avait cédé et Potter n'était pas là. Bon, il fallait dire qu'il était en avance mais bon... Caché dans une ruelle qui avait une bonne vue sur leur lieu de rendez-vous, Drago frissonnait. Oui, il était caché. Sa fierté lui interdisait de se montrer. Il venait, voyait Harr... Potter et repartait. Voilà son programme. Mais bon sang ce qu'il faisait froid ! Argh ! Le blond se figea. Il était arrivé. Et il regardait autour de lui. Il le cherchait ? Quel idiot ! Il avait pourtant précisé qu'il ne viendrait pas. Bon, il avait finit par venir quand même, mais ça, il n'était pas censé le savoir... Il pouvait repartir maintenant qu'il l'avait vu. Mais il ne bougeait pas. Il n'y arrivait pas. A croire que Potter l'avait hypnotisé... Il fut sortit de sa torpeur par son téléphone qui sonna.

-Allo ?

-C'est moi.

-Potter ?

En effet, il tenait à présent son portable collé à son oreille.

-Tu n'es pas là.

-Et alors ? C'est pas comme si je t'avais pas prévenu !

-Je pensais que tu viendrais quand même...

C'était lui ou il semblait déçu ? Pire, il paraissait même triste ! Sa voix était teintée de chagrin. Non, impossible. Ce devait être son imagination. Ou le froid. C'est ça. Potter avait froid et ses cordes vocales étaient engourdies. Bien fait pour lui ! Lui aussi se gelait ! Et depuis plus longtemps !

-Eh ben t'es débile voilà tout ! Si je dis non c'est n...

Et il fut pris d'une crise d'éternuements. C'est qu'il était tout mouillé ! Il poireautait depuis presque une demi-heure sous la pluie battante ! Et contrairement à son ennemi, il n'avait pas pensé à prendre de parapluie...

-Malfoy ? Tu...

Ce dernier, qui, entre deux éternuements, observait le brun, le vit froncer les sourcils et scruter la rue. Puis son regard s'arrêta sur la ruelle où il était caché. Et il s'approcha. Drago se sentit paniquer. Non, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir repéré ! Il s'était assuré qu'il était invisible depuis l'entrée du Chaudron Baveur ! Il devait fuir avait que le balafré le voit ! Mais ses pieds restaient désespéremment collés au sol. Et son coeur s'emballait beaucoup trop à son goût. Fichus sentiments. Puis il se retrouva devant une paire de grands yeux verts. Et là, son coeur rata un battement. Pourquoi Potter avait-il ce stupide air d'abruti trop heureux ? On aurait dit qu'il venait de voir Merlin en personne !

-Tu es venu ! Fit-il avec une voix de crétin émerveillé.

-Non, ch'uis pas là ! Marmonna le blond

-Mais t'es trempé ! Depuis quand tu es là ?

-14h30...

Au diable sa fierté. Le brun était décidément trop craquant quand il s'inquiétait...

-J'avais dit 15h ! T'était si impatient de me voir ?

L'héritier Malfoy écarquilla les yeux.

-N'importe quoi ! Je...

-Moi si, le coupa l'Elu. Tu me manquais trop. Je suis content que tu sois là.

C'en était trop. Drago ne put s'empêcher de rougir comme une vierge effarouchée. Pff ! Saleté de Potter... Ce dernier s'approcha dangereusement près (mais il se croyait où cet idiot ?!) mais bizarrement, il ne put se résoudre à s'éloigner. Il fut même ravi de sentir ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Mais ça, il ne l'aurait pas avoué pour tous les gallions du monde.

-C'était ça que je voulais te dire : je t'aime, murmura son ennemi plus si ennemi que ça.

-T'es stupide.

-Je sais.

-Je te préviens Potter : je ne suis pas du tout amoureux de toi : j'éprouve juste des sentiments passagers et indignes du rang des Malfoy...

Il s'arrêta en voyant le sourire malicieux de son interlocuteur

-Bon d'accord ! Je suis peut-être _un peu_ amoureux de toi ! Un peu... Complètement...

Tant pis pour sa fierté. Après tout, c'était Potter. Et puis, ses baisers étaient tellement doux...

Fin


End file.
